


I Never Hated You

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ceremony, M/M, Marriage, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever hate your roommate? Dean didn't. Ever pretend to hate them because they hate you while you're in friggin love with them? Dean has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Hated You

Dean has been pacing the hotel room for the past thirty minutes while trying to get some whiskey out of his brother. First off, he’s in a friggin’ monkey suit. Second, he’s in some lavish hotel in California. Third, he’s not allowed to wander off. He’s an adult for crying out loud! Twenty-nine year olds should not be trapped in a hotel room with their sasquatch of a younger brother without any booze. But at least this should hopefully be the last time.

 

Weirdly, this whole thing started in the quiet state of Kansas, freshman orientation day at the University of Kansas. Eighteen, baby faced, and terrified of leaving Sammy. So he trudged to his dorm room the minute he could and took a nap. When he woke up, there happened to be a glistening post-shower Castiel standing in his room.

 

For the first semester and a half, they hated each other. Not just, ‘You’re getting under my nerves!’ it was full blown yelling, screaming, fighting. Everyone found it extremely weird that one night it just stopped. In the middle of the screaming the both stopped, and when they came out the next day they seemed over the moon. A few weeks later more people knew than not that they were an item. Sexual tension can cause a lot of unnecessary fighting.

 

Dean and Castiel talked about everything, how Dean was abused as a child, or how Castiel ran away from every foster home he’d ever been placed in. Everyone could see they were polar opposites. Castiel making the Dean’s list while Dean had straight B’s. Castiel hated being touched (by anyone but Dean.) While Dean was the most physically affectionate person you could ever meet. Castiel didn’t believe in love, said you can never give your whole heart to someone. Little did he know Dean had already given him, his.

 

“The couple has written their own vows.” The preacher said in a gruff voice that reminded Dean very much of Bobby.The man had died two years ago, murder. But Dean likes to think that was Bobby’s way of saying ‘Go for it, idjit.’ The man had been like a father, hell honestly he’d been his father. Blood don’t matter. He’d also been one of his last remaining family members. Dean prayed he wouldn’t have to see Cas and Sam die as well.

 

Dean cleared his throat and look up at Castiel’s blue ocean of eyes before looking down at his vows that were written in chicken scratch.

 

“Hey, Cas, angel. We met eleven years ago, but it feels like yesterday. From day one we hated each other, you’d wake me up at the crack of dawn while you were getting ready to go on your runs, use up all the hot water, and pick the stupidest fights about me not putting my socks in the hamper or doing my fair share of chores. I know we say we fell in love during sophomore year, but that’s a lie. I think I fell in love with you when you woke me up when we’d first met. The towel look suits you, babe.” There were giggles from the audience as well as a slight kick to the leg by the best man--Sam.

 

“Sorry,” Dean grinned. He wasn’t sorry at all. “Honestly, Charlie said our dorm room was the most sexually charged hell hole she’d ever been in if and she wouldn’t be coming back until we got laid. As you know, she came back about a week later. Before that though, whenever you’d yell you hate me or something, I’d go to her and try and get her to tell you I like you, like I was in middle school again. You’re an intimidating dude, Angel. Then one night I come home, you’re drunk as hell yelling how you fell in love with some imbecile from Kansas. When I asked you who, you kissed the hell out of me. I have to say, I never once believed all those romance movies Sammy watches. Sparks, fireworks, seeing the rest of your life with that person. But..Now I do.” There were aww’s from the small audience, it was mostly Castiel’s foster family or their friends from college. The Winchester side was unbearably bear.

 

Castiel looked Dean in the eye, trying not to cry. “From day one I told you I didn’t believe in love. That you can’t devote your life to one person and be happy, putting them before anything else. Then over freshman year I found myself falling, falling hard. It scared the hell out of me, all I could think was ‘this dudes straight, why’d you have you choose him?’” There were loud bursts of laughter from the people who knew Dean well. Ever since middle school he’d been describing himself as a seven on the Kinsey scale.

 

“But I knew even if you were gay, I’d never have a chance. I was medical student with stress pouring out of me, while you were this happy, gorgeous, engineering student who had this amazing future set out in front of him. Then when we actually learned about each other, I learned we weren’t all that different. Sad people looking for their niche in the world. We had stupid temporary jobs that we hated, drank way too much on Saturday nights, came home with tattoos having no idea how we got them. I know when they say their niche, they mean something they’re good at. Well, Dean, I’m good at being in love with you.”

 

There were a few more aww’s as Castiel looked up once more, “We’re still so different, I like making the bed before getting in while you couldn’t care less, I work too hard and you play hookey more often now than in college, but I wouldn’t be in love with you if you were any different.

 

“You may now kiss your eternal life partner."

  
So they did.


End file.
